We’re a Bad Influence
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: She was accepting me for who I was. For the real me the real Remus Lupin. Like Sirius or James. Like Dumbledore and Harry.


**Disclaimer:** As you can tell by the poor writing skills, this is not JK Rowling. No money is being made--- Sadly.

**We're a Bad Influence**

_One-shot_

* * *

"He's gone, Remus."

I heard Molly say in a half whisper. Everything just seemed to stop. Not him. How? How could this happen? Sirius was gone. My friend, my best friend. My partner in crime when we were younger. The only person who ever saw me as Remus Lupin the man, not the wolf.

Ever since the death of James, Sirius was the only one I had left. No one else would help me or even look at me. But then he was taken away. Twelve years I had to live in a drowning fear that I would never have anyone to confine in. I don't think it was till I met Harry--- For once I felt like someone was seeing me as the man. Just as his father. But like they say, nothing can last forever? Right?

Molly moved beside me, placing a caring, gentle hand on my shoulder as I felt the hot salty tear begin to form. I knew I shouldn't cry, it was weak, but I'm a weak man. I had never really fancied Molly Weasley's help, it made me feel even weaker, but for once, that caring touch made me feel better. I could almost feel her eyes boring in on me as she spoke.

"How about some tea, Remus?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "That would be lovely, Molly." My tone wasn't as thick as normal, much lighter.

Seconds later, Molly had summoned each of us a cup and a fresh kettle of brewed herb tea that she thought the whole Order should start drinking. Something about the herbs and stress. I 'm not inertly sure, I drowned out her speech about staying healthy. It tasted nice at least. The first sip was scolding hot and burned going down my throat. I could almost instantly taste fire whiskey mixed in. Any other time I would have coughed from the burning sensation, but Molly knew that I could use it.

"He was a good man, Remus." She said, shaking her head. The red curls that she had pinned up in a bun at the nape of her neck fell around her face. It reminded me of Lily when we were younger and she would shake her head at James's naïve acts. "We can't allow this to stop us."

"Molly--- Really, I appreciate all your sympathy, but please…" I begged in a dry tone. I didn't really know what I wanted; apparently neither did Molly because she gave me a blank look. No, I take that back… I know what I want--- I want everyone on earth just disappear and allow me to sulk. "I'm sorry…"

Molly frowned and patted my arm as she said, "Oh, Remus. You have no need to apologize! I'm the one who should… Look, why don't I make you some lunch and then I'll send them up. I'm sure you'd like some sleep… We all could us some rest."

"Thank you," I replied, rising from the stool, "When you get word on Harry, please---"

"I know, Remus," She batted, giving me a small shove in the shoulder, "bed, now." She ordered.

I don't think there was ever a time I appreciated Molly so much. She gave me just what I wanted. Time alone. As soon as I made it to the room they had given me, I could feel my bones weakening, even though it was three days past a full moon, I felt as if I was transforming already.

I didn't sleep though. Instead, I lay, staring at the ceiling and listened to the other guest of Grimald Place move about. I heard Fred and George outside my door at one point, both sounded distressed. They didn't know Sirius as well as others, but over the summer, the three had shared quite a few rather humorous moments.

Then there was a knock on my door--- "Remus?"

That wasn't Molly's voice as I thought, when I rose to open the door for lunch. Instead I opened the door to a young girl. Her face was sheer and flawless, almost porcelain, her eyes were a stormy blue color, and her hair was dark brown, curling around her heart shaped face in random area's as if she had been running in the storm outside. I could see her tinged pink cheeks were stained with tears. Almost immediately, I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Re--- I'm sorry…" She cried, sniffling into the collar of robe, "I tried… I couldn't reach him--- I was so close, Remus--- If I had only---"

I quieted her by placing my forefinger over her moist lips and telling her shush. "Nymphadora… It's not your fault." I felt the girl cringe at her name. It was a bad habit. I knew she hated to be called that. "Tonks." I whispered.

"Remus… It's my fault. He was right there. I was almost there… And I couldn't--- Our own aunt…" She began to sob much harder into my crook of my neck and I felt her heart beat race within. For some reason, animal instinct I guess, I pulled her closer, wanting to feel that beat against my own.

"Tonks, it's not your fault. How could you say that?"

She gave one last sob and began to pull away slightly, and when she did I realized that her metamorphic power's must had gone a bit haywire with her emotions. Her eyes were changing colors, from a yellow-honey to the darkest green. She stared at me blankly, her lips trembled, and for some odd reason I wanted to stop the quivering. "Remus?" She asked, startling me. I brought my gaze up from her lips and gave her a half smile. "I'm screwed up…"

That caused me to chuckle and pull her back. My arms wrapped around her square, bony shoulders. Her head rested against my shoulder. We just stood there like that for a moment, my fingers absentmindedly toying with one of her longer locks.

"You, Nymphadora Tonks, are in no way screwed up--- A bit clumsy, but not screwed up." I said, feeling her chuckle into my embrace. She looked so small and perfect wrapped up in my arms, that I couldn't repress the sly grin I had on my face. "Your perfect, Tonks. And in more ways than I count."

Tonks pulled away, I could see her trying not to smile as she pushed into my shoulder and muttered, "Stop it, you old goose."

"Tonks--- Your hair? It's not pink?"

She chuckled softly, though I could see in her eyes she looked upset. "No. When I'm in distress… Well, my power's weaken and go haywire. This it the real me." She said, softly.

I couldn't help but to touch her cheek tenderly. Most thought that her pink or some other really vibrant color, hair was a bit--- _Obscure_? But I rather liked it. It suited her bubbly personality. But her without it? It was even better. It was fresh. I wanted to just reach out and touch it, as I did. It was very angelic looking; her skin was flawless and peppered with blush. It was dewy looking, her hair was a mousy brown, curling severely in random area's. It reminded me of a young child from way back in the midlevel time.

"Your beautiful, Nymphadora Tonks."

I could feel heat rise to her face and warm my own hands. I could only stare at her eyes, the color was blue, just like all Black's had, at her creamy skin, her lips… Oh they were so precious looking. They weren't fully plump, but just right for her. I stared at the indention she had made with her front teeth from nibbling it.

Oh Remus. Snap out of it. What is wrong with you?

"Remus?" She asked softly, in a startled voice. I snapped from my daze and looked up at her once again. "Are you okay?"

Stupid man… "I'm wonderful." Even though my best friend died, right now feels perfect… "I want to kiss you…" Blasted old man! What are you thinking!

She blushed and laughed softly, though still keeping eye contact. "Is that a question? Because you have no need to ask…" She muttered leaning in closer till I could feel the tip of her nose against my own.

She was so warm. I wanted to sweep up into my arms, and touch her face. I love that face. Even when it is vibrant bubble gum pink. This moment felt so right. The darkness from outside, the light rain falling. Her. Me. It was all to good to be true. "Not a question. A mere statement." My lips were so close to her as I spoke; my tone had got deeper, almost husky sounding.

She shuddered slightly as a brought a hand to her cheek and down the length of her neck, resting it on her shoulder--- And then I felt it. A swarming feeling in my whole body as she crashed her lips together. I almost didn't breathe, I was stunned, but I could her lips pressing too mine, and all I wanted then was to hold her closer and kiss her. It was such a mellifluous feeling. Her hand resting on my chest and the other pulling me closer from around the neck. I didn't want to stop or ever end this feeling.

She was so perfect. Every detail of her I took in as we pulled away. Everything about her was formed in just the right detail. I knew this feeling was so wrong, with everything happening. But this it was just so wonderful and fresh. I hadn't touched a woman in the slightest way in years. I was to scared that they wouldn't see past my being a werewolf. But Tonks? She knows about my monthly transactions. I've spent countless hours with her, working, talking, and I've even gone on a few walks around the park with her.

She was accepting me for who I was. For the real me; the real Remus Lupin. Like Sirius or James. Like Dumbledore and Harry. How had this all come about? She, Nymphadora Tonks, had always been like a mere child to me, up until now. She was almost ten years younger than I. I know that is wrong to some people, she should be with one of the Weasley boy's, or some lad from the ministry, not me! Not a thirty year old man who spends nights alone, sometimes covered in fur…

"Remus--- Oh… Oh my," Molly stuttered slightly as she walked in, a plate of sandwiches were moving in front of her. Her lips were formed in an "O" shape as she watched the two of us pull away so fast, our lips made a strange sound. I felt like a young teenager who had been caught snogging on the Quidditch pitch by a professor. "I--- I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Are you two insane?" Molly screeched suddenly, making both Tonks and I cringe with fear.

"Molly---"

Tonks cut in, "Mrs. Weasley… Remus and I, well---"

"Oh never mind. I know kissing is, Nymphadora. I am a mother of seven children and I've been married for years!" She fussed. Tonks and I both looked at each other quickly, and Molly seemed to notice. She sighed and shook her head. "Oh it's no use. Your both adults. I can't tell who you can or cannot kiss. Just keep your lips apart around the children. I don't want to walk in on Ginny and Harry--- They would make a lovely couple though, I must add…" She grinned cheekily, and then snapped out of her small daze giving a ticking cough in her throat. "Well, there's some lunch. Nymphadora," Tonks cringed once again, "if your hungry, I'll bring some food for you."

Tonks smiled softly. "I'm okay, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you."

With that, Molly left the two of us alone. We both glanced at each other, waiting for Molly's footsteps to disappeared and then we both broke into a small laugh.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, rubbing the tears form her eyes from laughing too hard.

I chuckled. "Don't be. A laugh was needed, Nymphadora."

"Oh stop calling me that." She snapped jokingly. "I can't believe my mother named me something so hideous."

"I don't remember your mother much, she left a couple of year's before me, but I met her once when she came to visit her sisters from Christmas at school. She was a bit odd." I replied, laughing.

She rolled her eyes softly and the next thing I knew, she had me pinned to the floor. I struggled against her, even though her weight was so little, it did make it a bit uncomfortable for me, well, with the position she was sitting in… "Tonks--- _Oooh_." She kissed me so hard, I could feel my lips twitch.

"Remus Lupin, were you making a mama crack?" she asked.

I blinked under her. "A what?"

"Never mind." She blushed slightly and eased up a bit. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you…" She turned her face and bit her lip. It made my inside's quiver.

I reached out and drew her closer to my face as she sat on my chest. "Don't be. I rather liked it." I muttered kissing her lip softly and brushing the hair from her face back. I could here light footsteps coming up the stairs, and then the voices of Weasley children. She pulled away, slyly smiling at me. "What?"

"Children are home." She muttered, running a finger over my lower lip. "We're a bad influence."

"On the contrary."

* * *

**A/N:** My first Remus/ Tonks story. I hope you like. It wasn't too sappy was it?

_--Isabella_


End file.
